Anjito
Overview Anjito is a supernatural entity / imaginary friend that originated as a typo of the word "annoying." Origins The following AIM conversation between Stephen, Bobby and Kevin depicts the origin of Anjito: silverrnoise (8:27:37 AM): i was gegtin pissed rockerdude112 (8:27:38 AM): lets just go movies rockerdude112 (8:27:43 AM): diigmon movie in theaters today silverrnoise (8:27:45 AM): birds were singing rockerdude112 (8:27:48 AM): lolwat silverrnoise (8:27:52 AM): couldnt concentrate on sleeping MrKetski (8:27:56 AM): ... rockerdude112 (8:27:56 AM): XFD rockerdude112 (8:27:57 AM): LMAO rockerdude112 (8:28:01 AM): thats soothing silverrnoise (8:28:05 AM): no silverrnoise (8:28:07 AM): fucking anjito silverrnoise (8:28:10 AM): anijjti1? rockerdude112 (8:28:12 AM): anjito rockerdude112 (8:28:13 AM): LMAO rockerdude112 (8:28:14 AM): anjito silverrnoise (8:28:16 AM): lol silverrnoise (8:28:16 AM): lamo silverrnoise (8:28:18 AM): lamk?! MrKetski (8:28:19 AM): Mom just sat in front of me crying for like 10 fucking minutes rockerdude112 (8:28:20 AM): ANJITO silverrnoise (8:28:22 AM): why silverrnoise (8:28:33 AM): im loopy ikm oopy rockerdude112 (8:28:47 AM): feel anjito MrKetski (8:28:53 AM): idk but it started cause I'm gonna end up doing hw on tuesday MrKetski (8:29:21 AM): Bobby when are you getting here silverrnoise (8:29:23 AM): lmao @ anjito silverrnoise (8:29:27 AM): omg i feel like throwingu p silverrnoise (8:29:30 AM): i got 1 hour of sleep MrKetski (8:29:42 AM): cool story bro silverrnoise (8:29:46 AM): woooooooooooow MrKetski (8:29:49 AM): WOOOOOW silverrnoise (8:29:53 AM): LMOA haruhii sm nelgirhs silverrnoise (8:29:59 AM): wtf is worng with ui rockerdude112 (8:30:04 AM): mhm so anjito silverrnoise (8:30:09 AM): lmao silverrnoise (8:30:09 AM): XD silverrnoise (8:30:15 AM): feel sick rockerdude112 (8:30:36 AM): HERLP rockerdude112 (8:30:40 AM): I JUST ANJITOD INTO TOILET MrKetski (8:30:47 AM): .... silverrnoise (8:30:58 AM): ? rockerdude112 (8:31:00 AM): gonna start hw silverrnoise (8:31:04 AM): felel ike gthrowingu p silverrnoise (8:31:07 AM): from lack of slepe silverrnoise (8:31:33 AM): gonna go take a shower silverrnoise (8:31:41 AM): maybe ill feel better silverrnoise (8:31:52 AM): anjitoing rockerdude112 (8:32:01 AM): i made dat rockerdude112 (8:36:39 AM): lol mom was anjitoing rockerdude112 (8:36:46 AM): so i changed time on her anjito to wakee her up rockerdude112 (8:36:54 AM): she opens anjito im just standingthere rockerdude112 (8:36:56 AM): shes like wtf MrKetski (8:37:39 AM): wat. rockerdude112 (8:37:51 AM): ??] rockerdude112 (8:38:31 AM): ru bringing ps3 silverrnoise (8:39:56 AM): help\ silverrnoise (8:40:00 AM): losing balance all over bathroom silverrnoise (8:40:08 AM): feel like im gonna anjito rockerdude112 (8:43:56 AM): brbrrb IM TURNING INTO AN ANJITO MrKetski (8:44:28 AM): err MrKetski (8:44:30 AM): Mom getting ready? rockerdude112 (8:44:47 AM): SHOULD LEAF rockerdude112 (8:46:06 AM): should make like scooby doo and the gang and split silverrnoise (8:46:07 AM): h3lp rockerdude112 (8:46:10 AM): wats the weather like MrKetski (8:46:16 AM): hot MrKetski (8:46:18 AM): ish silverrnoise (8:46:20 AM): i feell ike im gonna be throwing up during MrKetski (8:46:21 AM): 72F silverrnoise (8:46:23 AM): bring me food kevin rockerdude112 (8:46:24 AM): uh no rockerdude112 (8:46:26 AM): 54 MrKetski (8:46:38 AM): might not rockerdude112 (8:46:47 AM): might not anjito?? UH MrKetski (8:46:48 AM): today mostly sunny MrKetski (8:46:50 AM): 71F rockerdude112 (8:46:57 AM): ill wear tshirt rockerdude112 (8:47:01 AM): but do i need sweatahirt MrKetski (8:47:08 AM): Bring it just in case? silverrnoise (8:47:08 AM): bring it anyway rockerdude112 (8:47:11 AM): oh wait im gonna have bag so can but in it MrKetski (8:47:14 AM): I'm wearing a t-shirt, button down shirt and sweater rockerdude112 (8:47:16 AM): gonna have string bag silverrnoise (8:47:19 AM): bring me food guys seriously silverrnoise (8:47:21 AM): im so hungry rockerdude112 (8:47:22 AM): WOW FATASS silverrnoise (8:47:25 AM): i can eat an anjito rockerdude112 (8:47:27 AM): lol rockerdude112 (8:47:28 AM): wh.. rockerdude112 (8:47:30 AM): kinda want rockerdude112 (8:47:36 AM): sounds like they would have at taco belll rockerdude112 (8:47:39 AM): lmoa rockerdude112 (8:47:41 AM): thiunking about MrKetski (8:47:43 AM): lmoa rockerdude112 (8:47:44 AM): one anjito please MrKetski (8:47:49 AM): one lmoa please silverrnoise (8:47:51 AM): can u leave plz rockerdude112 (8:47:52 AM): FOLMOASA rockerdude112 (8:47:57 AM): FOANJITO The Real Anjito Several years later, Stephen and Bobby found a young hispanic man on Facebook by the name Anjito, later adding him on Facebook. He would proceed to defriend everyone except Stephen, before finally changing his name from Anjito, thus ending his relevance to the Interdimensional Council of Stephen and Bobbys. Category:People/Entities Category:Entities